


Флорист

by kasiasoyka



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Everyday Life, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-06 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiasoyka/pseuds/kasiasoyka
Summary: ...нож для подрезания стеблей в его руке смотрится так же гармонично, как скальпель в пальцах Ли.





	Флорист

У него челка такая пушистая, взъерошенная. Торчит ежом, частично прикрывая один глаз. Светлая, перегидрольная в основе. В ней остатки голубой краски, давно смывшейся. В радужках его глаз эта краска плещется ничем и никогда не вымываемая – ярко-синяя.  
Он пестрит, как цветы вокруг. Несмотря на грубость темных чернил под кожей, контраста угольных волос на макушке, он будто является частью этого великолепия нежных белых и темно-фиолетовых лепестков. 

Он перебирает стебли, аккуратно раскладывает по цветовой гамме, пальцы словно порхают над длинными мечевидными листьями. Сосредоточен. Сосредоточен настолько, что нетрудно представить его в какой-нибудь более серьезной роли - нож для подрезания стеблей в его руке смотрится так же гармонично, как скальпель в пальцах Ли. 

Рыжая девчонка в зеленом фартуке - милая и застенчивая сотрудница - обращается к нему по имени и передает свежий составленный букет. Это полевой сбор. И парень вдруг улыбается, ямочки на его щеках становятся настолько глубокими, что серебристый пирсинг в них утопает и едва заметен.

«Ксу, значит», - думает Ли и осторожно дотрагивается до нежных лепестков фиолетового ириса насыщенного темного цвета. Почти черного. 

Краем глаза наблюдает за тем, как этот Ксу упаковывает букет в крафт-бумагу и перетягивает бечёвкой уверенным привычным движением. Пальцы, забитые чернилами – длинные, с аккуратным маникюром. Пальцы, нетронутые грубой работой. Только нежным обращением с растениями, цветами… искусством? 

Пальцы, умеющие нежно обращаться с женщинами, а возможно, и с мужчинами. Умеющие почти невесомо гладить, пересчитывая позвонки, проваливаясь подушечками на среднем и указательном в две ямочки, ложбинки на пояснице.  
Кто знает, что они еще умеют, эти пальцы…

«Интересно, он рисует?»

Парнишка поднимает ладонь, привлекая внимание, и встречается своим ярким васильковым взглядом с янтарно-желтым и зависает с приоткрытым ртом.

\- Ваш букет… готов… - неуверенно тушуется он под напором солнечных колких глаз и ресницы опускает на долю секунды. А затем его губы искажает мимолетная, едва заметная ухмылка. Он поднимает свое лицо, возвращает пронзительный взгляд из-под темных ресниц - уверенный и наглый. – Букет для девушки?

\- Нет, - Шэ Ли лениво достает бумажник.

\- Для матери? – все так же напористо. 

\- Для друга. Он попал в аварию, лежит в больнице.

Вопросов больше не возникает. Только контакт глаз все-таки прерывается, и Ксу сникает. Сникает почти полностью. 

Ли кладет купюру на стол и двигает ее вперед по поверхности, задевая осыпавшиеся мелкие лепестки.

\- Сдачи не нужно.

Он забирает полевой букет и собирается уходить, напоследок вскидывая глаза на парня. Ксу рукой отодвигает свою челку, нервно пожевывая губу, вдыхает глубоко, будто собираясь с мыслями и на выдохе говорит:

\- Погоди. Я думаю, этот букет не подойдет.

Он наклоняется за стойку, передвигает вазы со скрежетом пластика по выложенному бежевой плиткой полу. Сопит громко.

Ли полевой букет аккуратно передает девчонке в зеленом фартуке, у которой лицо настолько виноватым кажется и губы шевелятся в явном «извините», что Ли становится неловко. Он пожимает плечами. Уткнувшись локтем в стойку, кулаком щеку подпирает и крайне заинтересованно ждет. 

\- Вот этот должен ему понравиться. Уверен, он не сможет оторвать от него глаз, - выскакивает из-за стойки довольный, улыбчивый Ксу, и Ли залипает на эти ямочки на щеках.

«И правда, глаз не оторвать», - думает он.

Когда Ксу передает ему букет, составленный из темных и светлых ирисов, их пальцы соприкасаются и задерживаются на мгновение дольше, чем по вине простой случайности.

Теплые.


End file.
